white_wolvesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica Stone
Jessica Stone is a special agent for the Intel Unit in the White Wolves, and a former protégé of Jack. Origins Jess was a shy, ignored college student, with no friends and a distant family, she felt completely alone. One day, while returning home, she was confronted by three men in an alley. Just as the attackers were about to strike, Jack swung down with his rope. He dispatched the three attackers and met Jess. He had been watching over her for several weeks, since he felt she had potential and could get herself out of this rut in life with the help of others. Meeting Jack Jack took Jessica to the SMV Horizon that was only four miles away, and introduced her to the White Wolves. To his surprise, she had already heard of them, but never thought she belonged there. With Jack's persuasion, she accepted the invitation and joined the White Wolves as his protégé. A letter was sent to Jess' parent stating that she had been selected for a special project looking for the smartest children. Joining the White Wolves Before her training could begin, Jessica was still very cautious about opening up to Jack. She had been through a lot and couldn't detect how trustworthy he was. He decided that a sign of faith was needed, he ordered her to jump out of the Thunderbird and he would save her. She reluctantly accepted and fell back. Shortly after, Jack leaped out and called on IRIS for the flight suit, he shot downwards and caught Jess. Seeing that Jack would risk his life for her, Jess agreed to start testing and training. Throughout their time together, Jack noticed she had a lot of pent up anger and frustration in her, and cautiously decided to teach her how to harness it. He taught her to use Fury, like himself, on the battlefield to overwhelm your enemy. In the interim, Serena taught her to channel her serenity, helping her to calm herself when the environment around her got too much. Training Once Jack had gained the trust of Jess, he began to train her, both physically and mentally, since she was already vulnerable, and being in the battlefield could easily cause her to snap. He taught her to use every part of her body to give herself an advantage as well as using agility over brute strength. During training, Jack began calling her JJ, a name only he can say. When weapons training started, Jessica started using the VR training simulator. After she had completed her training, she began sparring with other Wolves, and was often to defeat them using her agility and charisma. Jessica had displayed incredible fighting prowess, agility and knowledge of combat, and was ready for a real world operation. She was dispatched the next week on a mission with Jack in which they had to destroy a terrorist cell, once again, Jack was impressed by how much she had improved and the bravery and maturity she faced the situation with. Jess Learns the Truth During her time in the White Wolves, Jess started to question how and why Jack happened to be there on that fateful afternoon. After trying, and failing, to come up with a reasonable solution, she went to Jack. It was then that Jack told her that she'd had been monitored by the Territorial Police Force's Specialist Behavioural Unit. "When teachers could see you were losing concentration and failing to interact well with other students, they originally thought you were suffering from Asperger's. When they had ruled that out, they pinned it on depression, which is what got it into the eyes of my police team. We monitored you for your whole health. To tell you the truth, I assigned you special monitoring, which is why I was there to save you" Meeting a new friend Jess and Jack became good friends while she was in the White Wolves, meaning they often went on trips together, or that she would tag along with Serena. When Jack and Serena had to go to the United Nations in New York City, Jess met another girl who was the daughter and protégé of a British Army officer, called Abigail Wilkinson. The two quickly became good friends and formed a deeper relationship by the end of the day. Abi went with Jess back to Ascension Island. As the girls played in the warm fields beside the airbase, Jack and Serena were discussing their friendship. "With Jess being my protégé for so long, it's like she became a daughter to me. I saved in the alley, I saved her in the sky and I saved her on the mission.